an unbroken promise
by tatty ted
Summary: Mandy and Tessa were inseparable so when Tessa became pregnant, she didn't think twice about asking Amanda to raise her daughter. Fast forward fourteen years and Rachel's kept that promise, raising a beautiful intelligent daughter who knows the truth. But Stuart Hordley's intent on exposing Rachel's past and getting back his daughter, once and for all. - —Rachel/OC.
1. PROLOGUE

ϟ

* * *

**an unbroken promise  
**_& I wouldn't if you know**  
**_

* * *

"Mandy," the grip tightens on her arm as she stares at her best friend Tessa. Tessa's eyes are wide in terror and Amanda knows what she's about to say before it comes out of her mouth; "the baby. It's coming."

Amanda nods. She'd had nine months to prepare for this day yet now it was here, she was petrified. Loosening Tessa's grip on her arm, she led her into the derelict house behind them. Telling her to sit on the floor, Amanda disappeared for a moment.

Taking a shot of vodka to steady her nerves, she returns to the living room with a worn-out blanket full of holes. As she knelt in front of Tessa, the youngster gripped her arm tightly, "Mandy, do you remember what we said?"

Amanda nodded, how could she forget the biggest promise in her life?

"Yes."

And you-you promise too-ah," Tessa closed her eyes and cursed as a contraction shot through her stomach; "you promise to look after her okay?"

"Yes Tessa we've been through this, I'm going to raise her the best I can alright?"

"Good." She swore again and Amanda laughed nervously. She never thought she'd find herself in this situation, helping her best friend to deliver a baby that she'd bring up for life explaining why her biological mother didn't want her.

She was still a kid herself, a kid in a scary world. They were there for hours, Tessa giving birth on the living room floor with no pain relief. She eventually gave birth to a small but healthy daughter who was covered in mucus and blood.

Wrapping her in a towel Amanda handed her to Tessa only for her to shake her head, "No, she's your baby. Give her a kiss from me," she got up on her feet and Amanda tried to protest but she knew how stubborn Tessa was and knew it wasn't really worth it.

Kissing Amanda's cheek, she took a stash of rolled up notes and pushed them into her palm.

"Swear to God Mandy if you don't raise her well, I'll kick the shit out of you." With sad eyes, Tessa turned around and walked away from them both. As the door closed behind them, Amanda stroked the baby's cheek and whispered;

"Well Tessa looks like its just you and me, baby girl."

* * *

**jottings** / that's the prologue, like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	2. CHAPTER I

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**  
_I'm a teenage dirtbag baby._

* * *

Rachel Mason sat at the kitchen table early one morning, trailing her finger absent-mindedly over the glass of orange juice she'd just poured. Today was _that _day, her first day as head teacher at Waterloo Road Comprehensive.

Suddenly the sound of crashing upstairs, almost like a wardrobe had fallen down broke through Rachel's thoughts and she sighed deeply. Wondering what kind of destruction her daughter was causing, she shouted up the stairs;

"Tessa, are you okay?"

"Fine," the voice yelled back suddenly bundling down the stairs. In a flash she was stood in the doorway, her cheeks flushed and her hair resting on her shoulders. Taking a quick glance at her outfit, Rachel almost choked on her slice of toast at the length of her skirt.

"Pull your skirt down."

"But mum-" she began to swine but Rachel wasn't having any of it. Her daughter was not going to school looking like a tramp.

"But nothing!"

"You're a spoilt sport."

"I'm your mother, I'm meant to be." Rachel stuck her tongue out at Tessa as she sat at the table and poured herself an orange juice. Rachel couldn't believe how quickly her daughter had grown. One minute she'd been born, she'd had her first tooth, her first steps, started school. Now she was an argumentative fifteen year old.

"Mum?" There was a pause before Rachel answered; "Hm." Rachel glanced at Tessa and noticed how worried she seemed. She knew she was nervous too. Waterloo Road was a new school for her too, not just Rachel.

"Are you okay? You're really quiet?"

"Oh," Rachel laughed nervously, "I'm alright, are you?"

Tessa nodded. She looked at her mother strangely for a second before she reached over and grabbed her hand. Squeezing Rachel's hand, Tessa didn't speak for a second before she whispered gently; "He isn't going to hurt me mum and most importantly, he isn't going to hurt you either."

/

The journey to school was quiet. Rachel and Tessa barely spoke and the lack of conversation was only filled by the songs playing on Capital One radio station. She stared out the window watching the scenery go past and she fumbled for her phone inside her blazer pocket.

"Promise me you'll be on your best behaviour this year, won't you Tessa?" Rachel's question went unanswered because Tessa was too busy staring at the school sign, a feeling of dread washing over her.

"Tessa?" Rachel touched her arm gently and Tessa flinched. She shook the negative feeling off and looked back at her mother, concern etched onto her face; " Don't look at me like that I'm fine! I was just lost in thought."

"What were you thinking?"

"The usual," she paused before elaborating; "how long we'll stay here until something makes us move. I hate moving you know I do! You know I find it hard to settle."

Rachel ever so gently ran her hand down Tessa's arm and answered; "remember what I said, this will be the last time. He's gone and he can't find us now, I won't let him hurt you Tessa."

She smiled slightly and Rachel leaned over and kissed her cheek; "best behaviour remember and I'll see you soon." Tessa reached for the door handle and got out of the car before putting her bag over her shoulder and closing the door. She slowly walked towards the front entrance, took a deep breath and steadied herself. New school, new start she told herself but knew it wouldn't last. It never did with her mother's past always following you around.

* * *

jottings / please leave a review! thanks muchly:)


	3. CHAPTER II

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**  
_your in a different world_

* * *

Tessa sat outside the office, right leg crossed over left and her bag on the chair beside her. She was waiting for the deputy head to finish his morning briefing and she was getting tired of waiting: her mother always said she was impatient.

Eventually the door opened and Mr Lawson stepped out of the office. With a smile he gestured Tessa to step into the office.

"Take a seat."

She took a seat at the desk in front. After talking about schools, behaviour, the rules expected at Waterloo Road; he asked about her family been unable to attend the small meeting. Tessa swallowed; "my mother was unable to make it as she's too busy trying to accept the head teacher position of this very school."

"You're Miss Mason's daughter?" He asked and wondered how he hadn't had noticed yet. Not only was the surname a slight giveaway, they also looked very similar. He handed her her time table for the year and began to escort her to her lessons.

"Yeah," She said and smiled. It wasn't as bad as everyone made out having a parent as a teacher in the school you were in. There was always someone to fight your corner (_even if you were in the wrong_)

"You've moved quite a lot haven't you? Five schools in three years, any reason?" Tessa shrugged and didn't verbally reply for a moment. Finally figuring something out, she looked Eddie in the eye and answered; "Some schools were crap, mum wanted the best for me."

They stopped outside a room and Tessa asked; "Is this my form room?"

Eddie nodded; "Miss Haydock will be your tutor and French teacher." Tessa nodded and Eddie knocked on the door and walked into the classroom.

"Sorry to interrupt," he glanced around the classroom; "This is Tessa and she'll be joining this form. I hope I can count on you all, and you too Miss Haydock to look after Tessa?" He glanced around the classroom again then between Tessa and Steph before excusing himself and leaving.

Steph smiled warmly at Tessa and told her to sit down at the back next to Uhmed. She did that and didn't utter a word to anybody for the entire lesson, she didn't know what to say or do. Been the new kid was always daunting and never got any easier.

/

Her first day was more eventful than Tessa anticipated. She'd got lost god knows how many times trying to find her lessons. The map she'd been given as a guidance wasn't much help at all; a bit like a chocolate fireguard really.

At the end of her first day she sat on the steps waiting for her mother. Rachel was in her office arguing with someone over the telephone and it scared Tessa. It reminded her of the times with her mother and _him. _

Those bad days. "Are you still here?" A thick Scottish accent filled the silence and Tessa slowly looked up. Her eyes fell upon Miss Koreshi, her English teacher.

Tessa didn't reply for a moment and eventually nodded. As she was began to explain that she was waiting for Rachel Mason, her mother, the very person was by the door, cheeks flushed. She looked between her mother and Jasmine before saying; "I'll see you tomorrow miss."

As Jasmine walked away, Tessa tilted her head and asked; "Are you okay?"

Rachel smiled, "Of course." but Tessa wasn't stupid. There was something, _someone_ upsetting her and this was just the beginning. Still she accepted her mother's answer, stood up and began to walk away.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please review:3


	4. CHAPTER III

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**  
_all the pain I've been through_

* * *

It had been three weeks since Rachel and Tessa Mason had started Waterloo Road Comprehensive and they had both settled in. Rachel was winning over the teachers even if some of her suggests were a little eccentric and not everyone was certain of her either.

Tessa had made a couple of friends, Chlo and Donte from the year above had taken her under their wing. She was proving a popular pupil despite people knowing that her mother was the head teacher (no-one batted an eyelid, they saw it as an advantage really)

One lunch time Tessa was sat at the far end of the playground, sitting on the wall as she had done for the past two weeks. She was swinging her legs backwards and forwards as she read the latest chapter of "Of Mice and Men" when a group of girls circled her.

She knew someone or something had blocked her sunlight as it suddenly went dark. She looked up from her book and immediately recognised one of the girls as Michaela White, the school bully and who she'd been warned of.

"You Mason's kid?" She didn't answer until Michaela grabbed her wrist, "Oi! I asked you a question."

Tessa tried to pull her arm free but Michaela's grip was too strong; "Yeah I'm Mason's daughter. What do you want?" Her book was thrown aside as was her bag and Michaela leant into her and whispered; "I don't like been spoken too like that."

"Really? Wow," she said sarcastically; "I don't know about you but I dislike to be manhandled."

"Your cocky aren't you?"

"Likewise. What's up? Not scared are you? Scared I might take over your "so called patch"

Just as she'd spoken the last word the echo was slapped flesh echoed around them. Despite the sting on her right cheek, Tessa blinked away the tears that had formed in her eyes. She was used to been hit and spoken to like shit, she was used to been the new kid.

Staring Michaela in the eye, she told her, "You're going to regret that!"

"Am I?"

"Yeah." It happened too quickly for any of them to react. Tessa head butted Michaela before punching the three other girls. One of the girls pushed her into the wall but Tessa grabbed a fistful of hair and held her head to the floor,

"I swear to God keep touching me and your going to regret it."

Michaela looked at Tessa not expecting the girl to fight back or be stronger. Accepting Tessa's word, Tessa began to loosen her grip on the girl's hair. When the girl was free her and the other two scarped leaving Michaela and Tessa to fight alone.

"What you waiting for, darling little mother."

"No," Tessa took off her school tie, rolled up her sleeves and smiled at Michaela. Oh how she didn't realise just what she was getting herself involved in! Punching Michaela in the face, she grabbed a fistful of hair and pushed her head to the floor.

"I may be Miss Mason's daughter and yes I may be quiet but," feeling Michaela tighten her grip on her locks she continued; "provoke me and I will hurt you. I have been known to batter people senseless so just try it. You might be a bully but I am stronger and harder than you."

Suddenly Tessa felt her head collide with the floor and she heard the commotion, the voices of people. Feeling her mother's arms around her waist, she found herself been pulled back, still dragging Michaela around by her hair.

"Let go Tessa," for some reason the sound of her mother's voice broke through her thoughts and she completely let go off her hair. Been led inside by her mother, Tessa found herself shaking slightly, a trickle of blood running down her forehead.

Sitting in Rachel's office on the sofa, Rachel knelt down in front of Tessa and stroked her cheek; "What happened?"

"Oh nothing," Tessa began but Rachel gave her that look, "Tessa, did Michaela hit you first?"

Tessa nodded. Yes Michaela hit her first but did that really justify hitting her back? Did that not make her just as bad as her? Rachel sighed before she tucked a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. Kissing her cheek, she asked;

"Is everything okay, you seem different?"

Tessa smiled; "Everything's fine." But Rachel knew her daughter was hiding something, she was like Rachel and could be read like a book. Rachel knew there was something different about her and she wasn't just talking about the fight with Michaela.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please review:3


	5. CHAPTER IV

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**  
_i threw your shit into a bag_

* * *

She'd been sent home after the incident at lunchtime, Rachel explaining that she could do with the couple of hours to herself. She'd been sat on the sofa in her leopard print leggings and black top, legs underneath her watching television.

Her mother came in at the usual time of four-thirty but she was different. Tessa knew there was something effecting her mother but she knew her mother wouldn't tell her in order to protect her. Still it was probably why Tessa never confided in Rachel wanting to protect her too.

She was watching an old episode of The Bill on the television when she heard her mother pottering about upstairs. It was a short while later that she came downstairs, dressed up in a black dress and her hair pulled up. Tessa rose her eyebrows in surprise,

"Where are you going?"

Rachel paused and looked at her daughter, "For dinner it's nothing important." She couldn't help but be different. Here she was trying to protect her daughter from the one man who wanted to ruin her life, just like he tried with Rachel's.

Tessa didn't need her mother to tell her _he_ was back, it was clear by her behaviour he had reappeared, "he's back again isn't he?"

Their eyes met for a brief second and Rachel swallowed. She eventually nodded, "He won't hurt you Tessa."

She found that feeling of dread return in her heart, that sinking feeling. He was here and no doubt they'd have to leave again. Tessa didn't want too. She had made plenty of friends in Rochdale and for once nobody was bothered her mother was a teacher.

"Tessa," Rachel stepped towards Tessa, "He won't hurt you."

"You're right, he isn't going to hurt me because he's going to hurt you instead." She stood up, picking up her jacket off the chair in the corner. As she slipped her arms into the sleeves, she listened to Rachel protesting that she couldn't come, it wasn't right.

"Mum, he doesn't give a shit about me. It's you he wants. If I let you go and meet him on your own, your not going to be coming home."

"Don't say things like that."

Gripping tightly on Rachel's hand Tessa continued; "But it's true. Mum he thinks _you _are the reason he never knew me. He wants me but in order to get to me he needs to get rid of you. Do you really think I'm going to let him? You've protected me for so long now it's time I did the same. You're not going there alone. Either I go with you or neither of us go at all."

/

Stuart Hordley had not changed one bit.

She sat in front of him, arms crossed across her chest and her legs. She wasn't hungry, refusing to accept anything he wanted to buy her. He was only trying to worm his way back into her life and it wasn't going to work. All Tessa needed was Rachel, nobody else.

"Why did you bring her?" He nodded towards Tessa and Rachel replied; "She wanted to be here, she wanted to tell you something."

Stuart looked at Tessa and she took a deep breath; "I can't believe your cheek, blackmailing someone who _took_ your daughter, made a promise and raised her. You should be thanking Rachel for what she did."

He scoffed; "Amanda's nothing but a whore."

Hearing him call her mother a whore felt like a knife through her heart, "Rachel. Mum's name _is_ Rachel. She _was_ a prostitute so what? Tessa my biological mother was a prostitute and a heroin addict. _I_ would've died because _you_ didn't want me. Rachel is my mother, hurt her and I'll kill you myself."

"Tessa," Rachel took my hand in hers underneath the table and stroked her hand; "that's enough."

"Your both going to be sorry you messed with me," he looked back at them both and stood up. Throwing a handful of notes down Tessa maintained eye contact with Stuart and smirked; "Bring it, you won't break us. Nothing can break us especially not you."

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	6. CHAPTER V

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**  
_paint rainbows in my mind._

* * *

It was just a normal afternoon, a week after meeting Stuart Hordley in the restaurant. They were sat in assembly because of the spelling bee competition that Waterloo Road had won no thanks to Karla and her brains! Tessa was sat at the back of the hall, feeling nervous with her phone in her hand.

She'd been receiving text messages from Stuart threatening to turn up today, ready to expose Rachel's past to everyone. She knew she couldn't prevent it from happening, today was the day the truth came out. Walking up to her mother, she shoved her mobile phone into her pocket.

"Mum?"

"Not now Tessa," with a smile Rachel went up on stage. Tessa thought she was going to be sick with nerves. It was only when Rachel was halfway through her speech that the door opened and Stuart came into the hall,

"But they don't know you do they? Not really, they don't know the truth do they Amanda, Rachel whatever your name is."

Tessa screamed back, her heart beating and her adrenaline kicking in, "What's this going to achieve?" She asked; "You're not happy until you're screwing up her life are you?"

He ignored her outburst and continued; "Amanda's her real name at least it was when she was a prostitute. That's right boys and girls, your Miss Mason here used to make her living on her back.

Tessa saw Mr Lawson jump up and she saw red and attacked Stuart. She punched him several times in the face before Eddie put his arms around her to calm her down. She watched as Stuart was thrown out of the hall and everyone turned to look at Rachel.

She was pale through the shock of her past been exposed and Tessa watched as Eddie walked on stage trying to get her off. Tessa knew Rachel wasn't going to leave without explaining and Tessa too, got on the stage. "I can't lie to the people who've trusted me. They deserve better than that."

"What that man said was true. I was a prostitute and it was a long time ago." She saw Tessa stood beside her and Tessa took her hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. Tessa smiled at the woman who saved her life, the woman who became her mother and began to explain;

"Stuart Hordley isn't lying, Rachel Mason's real name was Amanda Fenshaw and she was a prostitute. In 1994 I was born." Tessa paused briefly before continuing; "My mother was addicted to heroin and knowing she couldn't raise a baby made her best friend Amanda promise to raise me."

She looked at Rachel and smiled; "Had Amanda not taken me in a few minutes old, _I_ would be dead right now. Rachel saved me and I think maybe I saved her too. Please don't hate her for what she did, support her for what she's trying to do. The reason _my_ mother became head teacher was because she didn't want another child to experience what she had. That's why Rachel, my mum never gives up on people."

Tessa looked at her mother and noticed she was crying. She hated it, her heart feeling like it was going to break because of her mother's tears. It was only as she pulled her into a hug that she heard the round of applause. Rachel kissed the top of her head and whispered in Tessa's ear, "Thank you, thank you so much."

"Remember what you said, me and you and how we'll always stick together. I couldn't let you do this on your own."

/

"Tessa?" It's late and Rachel's tucking Tessa into bed like she's a child again. Tessa looks at Rachel and nods; "Yes mum?" There's a pause and Rachel sits on the edge of the bed and caresses Tessa's cheek.

"It doesn't bother you does it, you know that I'm not your biological mother.

"Mum," she sat up in bed and kissed her cheek; "If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be alive. You might not have carried me for nine months or given birth to me but you're the one who's raised me. You are my mum and nothing's going to change that, especially not someone like Stuart Hordley." Rachel hugged Tessa tightly for ages until she kissed her cheek and whispered, "Goodnight Tessa."

"Goodnight mum." Rachel got off the edge of the bed and walked to the door. As she turned off the light she said softly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Tessa answered as the door closed. She stared at the ceiling and concluded it didn't matter what happened in life. As long as Tessa had Rachel and Rachel had Tessa, they'd get through anything.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite, please leave a review:3

the end. so, yeah only a short story but something to get those bunnies running wild again. thank you for the reviews:3


End file.
